The Last Quincy?
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Things have quited down since the return from Soul Society. But what if Uryuu never lost his powers? What is this new threat that draws near that no one knows about? And why does this threat know so much about them?
1. Strange Presence

**A/N: So this story is based off of my character in my Bleach rp. I cant give anything away right now though or else it will spoil the rest of the chapter :) so Enjoy!**

Finally..I had arrived to Karakura Town. Soon I will find answers, and him. I must first learn of the situation and the others..hmm...

**Uryuu's POV**

The mornings are always silent. But what can I do? I live alone because I like it that way. It's how I've been since I started training as a Quincy. Guess I'd better get dressed and go to school. Things have been pretty quiet ever since we came back from the soul society. But I guess thats a good thing, few hollows have shown up and it means less work for everyone. What am I doing I'm going to be late for school.

When leaving the house I could sense Ichigo near, he really needs to learn to control his spirit energy or every enemy he encounters will have the upper hand. I was then snapped out of my thoughts by a distant voice calling my name, I turned around to see Orihime trying to catch up. I stopped walking to make it easier.

"Sorry Orihime I didn't hear you at first.." I pushed up my glasses and started walking again once she caught up.

"Oh thats ok Uryuu, I know you were deep in thought" She was always so nice, I wonder how she does it. Maybe its just the kind of person she is, in fact I dont think I've ever seen her mad at someone..ever.

"Uryuu? Everything ok?" I was snapped out of my thoughts again and looked at her.

"Oh, yea..sorry just easily distracted today I guess.." She nodded and spent the rest of the walk to school listening to her talk about some place her and tatsuki went to and how something funny happened. I know it may seem like I'm a jerk at times, but frankly I just let my thoughts get to me too easily so I end up missing things a person would say. The only time I ever pay attention is when training, fighting or at school.

I said my goodbyes to Orihime letting her go to her friends as I went straight to class, not caring to associate with anyone. I sat down in my seat and read a book I've been reading for awhile. It was prety interesting and it helps me pass the time when I am not doing anything.

After a few minutes the bell rang and kids started piling in and taking their seats. I saw Ichigo out of the corner of my eye when he walked in and I could tell he was looking at me. He always does. I looked up at him and gave him one nod as he walked to his seat and then turned my attention to the teacher as she walked in and told everyone to be quiet. I guess I better pay attention now.

**A Few Hours Later..**

Everyone shuffled out as lunch began, I took my time leaving so I didn't have to be crowded by a bunch of people. Could it be I just dont like people? Maybe I get it from my father. I got a little frustrated at that last thought and shook it away. Ichigo and the others were already waiting for me on the rooftop where we always hang out at. Its the only place we can really talk about things and know that we cant be interrupted, of course unless a hollow appears.

"Something feels weird.." Ichigo leaned against the door leading down back to the classrooms.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orihime sat straighter anytime something concerned someone. SHe was watching him closely.

"I keep sensing this strange presence, and I cant figure out what it is..Anyone else feel it?" This surprised me, I knew I was at least one skill level above him when it came to sensing things first. Has he really gotten better than me? Guess my training needs more work. Orihime spoke again.

"Yes, I've been feeling it too..Ever since we got back from the Soul Society.." Chad nodded his head in agreement. Now I was confused. Very confused.

"Wait, I haven't sensed anything..Not once since we got back.." They looked at me shocked.

"How is that possible?" I gave a shrug as I started to wonder myself. There were thousands of possibilities that could be the answer as to why I couldn't sense what they were. Ichigo gave a puzzled look.

"If Rukia were here she'd probably know.." Chad finally spoke. Ichigo nodded and made a decision.

"We'll go to Urahara's after school and as him if he knows of any reasons..and if he's felt it too." We all agreed and walked back down to the classes as the bell started to ring. Hopefully an answer will be given soon.

**? POV**

I smirked as I watched from afar. So, they have been feeling the hints I've given. It seems that everything is going the way it should. And now that the bait is set, its time for the catch.

**A/N: For the mysetrious person I'm going to use "?" until their identity is revealed :) PLease Review!**


	2. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: yay for a new chapter! Time for a shout out :)**

** baerbelhaddrell: glad I was able to catch your attention. That means it should be a successful story :) here is your new chap.**

The walk to Urahara's was pretty silent. I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing. I was still confused as ever so hopefully Kisuke had answers.

As we walked into the shop we were greeted by Jinta and Ururu. Ururu was always so quiet and sad looking. Makes you wonder why sometimes.

"Oh hello Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu. Are you here to see Mr. Urahara?"

"Of course they are idiot! Why else would they be here?!" Jinta on the other hand..was quite the opposite.

"Calm down Jinta, no need to take it out on Ururu." Urahara walked out, hat on his head mysteriously covering most of his face as always.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here Ichigo..but I have a feeling I know why. Shall we discuss this in the back?" He then turned around and walked back into the room he just came out of. We followed him in taking a seat around the table in the middle of the room. There were a few minutes of silence.

"You want to know about the strange presence don't you?" Ichigo nodded and let him continue on about what he knew.

"To be honest..I don't know much at all. But it appeared when you four came back from the Soul Society." Chad started to think before making an assumption.

"Do you think it could be someone from Soul Society?"

"I doubt it. If they were to follow you back they wouldn't go through so much trouble of hiding who they are. And their spirit energy wouldnt feel unfamiliar. So it has to be someone we don't know, I've sent Yoruichi to investigate." We all nodded. Now it was my turn to speak.

"Kisuke..for some reason I'm the only one who can't sense this 'being'..why is that? Is it my powers?" He seemed to ponder over some thoughts.

"It could be this person doesn't want you to know when they are near so they could be hiding their energy from you." This was even more shocking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo caught me off guard. I must have forgotten I was with them. Focus Uryuu.

"Not sure what its supposed to mean..but it must involve him one way or another. We just have to figure out what that reason is. And what they want." No more words were said after that.

We all headed to the front of the shop to say goodbye to Urahara. Just as we were going to leave they all acted differently..did they feel the stranger? Were they near? Damn why can't I sense anything?! I tried looking around to see if anything looked weird but couldn't find anything. This was really frustrating me and I'm sure it was doing the same to the others.

"Should we split up?" Orihime turned to Ichigo and he wasn't sure at first but after a moment he nodded.

"probably the best option. Gives us a better chance at finding them" we all nodded in agreement. But wait, what about me? What was I supposed to do? Chad must have seen the question in my facial expression.

"Uryuu, you can go with me"

"Thanks Chad" He gave a nod and I walked over to him.

"Alright, we all know what to do if we catch them or find anything right?" We agreed and after a few more short words, split off in search of who could be the reason for this.

**? POV**

So..the game has begun. Lets see how good they are at playing cat and mouse shall we? I let my spirit energy linger a few seconds longer before taking off and starting what would be a wonderful game. Maybe I'll follow each one, learn even more and use it against them. I gave a small laugh at how wonderful everything was coming together. Who would be my first player? Actually..I know just the right person..they could even deliver a message for me.

**Uryuu's POV**

Chad told me the trail we were following was old. It was right next to the school, was the person watching us? Could they have been listening in on our conversations the whole time? We spent a few minutes discussing it over trying to find some explanation. Shortly after Chad received a call, he said it was Orihime and that she had found something we all should see. We hurried over to where she was and when we all got together we asked Orihime what she found. What Was found startled all of us. But it triggered something in me making questions and thoughts rise.

Right in front of her was a wooden arrow in the ground, it had a message attached to it,

_I know you, but do you know me? Lets play a game to find out and see!_

what does that mean?! I turned it over to find something else...

_Can you sense me now little Quincy?_

**A/N: muahaha! Lets have a game of our own shall we? If you are able to get the hints that the unknown person gives then either PM me or leave a review with your guess. The winner gets a shout out and will also get to write the next few chapters with me :)**


	3. The Next Clue

**A/N: SO im going to try and get into the habit of writing a new chapter(and hopefully posting it) every other day. I really want to make it my goal to try and keep myself occupied over summer :) So here you go! **

I slammed my fist against the sheets angrily as I laid in bed. That note..what did it mean? Why does there always have to be a game when we encounter someone new? I still remember what happened after finding that note..

_I looked down at the words in shock, so did the others. They looked at me in question._

_"Well? Can you?" Ichigo asked._

_"Can I what?"_

_"Can you sense anything?" I took a moment and concentrated and sure enough, I could feel it..the spirit energy I wasn't able to feel before, they were right, it was strange. I tried to figure out where it was coming from but had no luck in doing so._

_Orihime was starting to feel uncomfortable so we left the place taking the note with us. Ichigo said he would take it to Urahara's in the morning to see if he could help with decoding the message. I went straight to bed after that because I was a little tired after all that happened today. So I laid in bed and closed my eyes as I slowly fell asleep._

I thought about other things for a bit before deciding that I should stop by Ichigo's to see if he found anything while talking to Urahara. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a bit before putting on my glasses. I then went on and put on some clothes and walked out the door.

When I got there I noticed everyone else was there waiting. Were they waiting for me? Guess I better hurry up and join them then. Ichigo closed the door to his room so we weren't disturbed.

"So how did it go Ichigo?" Orihime sat on the bed next to him while I stood with Chad.

"Well he said its definately someone we dont know. But he just isn't sure who yet, he also said Yoruichi gets back tomorrow so we can stop by again tomorrow to see what she found." We all nodded and I slowly went deep into thought. What could this person possibly want with us? Could it be a new enemy?

"Hey, Uryuu..you alright over there?" I looked up and sighed.

"Not really..Its just, something is bothering me about this but I cant really figure out what. There has to be an explanation for all of this, its like were missing the main piece of it all."

"Yea your right. But what part is missing? All we know right now is that their human. Thats it" I started getting frustrated again and they could tell. I walked towards the door.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I have to go and try and figure out whats going on.." I looked at him and could tell he didn't want me to leave since we all weren't done discussing it but he nodded.

"If you find anything let us know ok?" I nodded and walked out his room then out of the house. I let my thoughts take over as I headed home. The time seemed to go by quickly but I was interrupted in my thoughts when I bumped into someone. They quickly gave a bow apologizing so I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I gave a wave and told them it was ok and that it was my fault then started walking again. A few seconds after, I felt the strangers spirit energy and quickly turned around. Was it the person I just ran into? They were walking away already so I yelled following after them.

"H-Hey wait!" They turned a corner and as soon as I did a few seconds later they were gone, no trace of them..of what I could sense anyways. I sighed, Damn..lost them again. When I turned around to go back home, I found another note. This time it was attached to a floating balloon. I ran over to it knowing there would be another note on it. After reading it I decided to call the others to let them know. I think we may have to go see Kisuke sooner than tomorrow.

They ran over as soon as they could and stood around the ballon. We took the note off and let the balloon float away. Then we all looked down and read the note.

_Silly me! I almost gave away my identity! I'll make sure to be much more careful next time. Now, Shall we continue our little game? Your next clue will be hidden somewhere at the park tonight. See you soon! _

"I dont understand the first part" Ichigo read it again carefully. I spoke up to explain.

"I ran into them while walking home.." They looked up at me quickly and started asking too many questions.

"You what? What did they look like? What were they wearing?"

"Shut up!" I pushed up my glasses so I could focus.

"I dont know what they looked like. As soon as we ran into each other they hid themselves so I couldn't see their face. Then when I realized it was the same person we were after they dissapered when I tried to chase them. Then the note appeared so I called you guys."

It took him awhile but Ichigo finally nodded and accepted what happened.

"Well..We better get ready then..for all we know it could be a long night.." We all walked off going to our homes. I stared out my window for awhile until I decided I should rest before tonight so I lied down and let my thoughts calm down.

**? POV**

That was a close one. I should be more careful next time. Oh well it just makes it all more exciting and fun. I watched the balloon float away then suddenly felt a presence.

"I know your there, I also know you've been following me all day. You can come out now" I turned around and saw a cat walk out, but I wasn't fooled by their appearance. After a second a woman took the cats place, and she was naked but I didn't care.

"Your good. Want to explain why your here?" She crossed her arms.

"First why dont you explain why your following me.." She smirked

"We wanted to know what the strange spirit energy we were feeling was, so I decided to investigate and found you. Your turn, why are you here?" I slightly glared at her, not knowing if I could trust this I guess I could let one person in so I smiled.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to do something for me.."

"And that would be?" She waited awhile before I answered.

"Help me.."

**A/N: Let me tell you..its hard sometimes trying to make sure you dont put something that could give it all away. But the game is still on so review and leave your guesses or PM me :) The mystery person shall be revealed soon**


	4. Patience

**A/N: Any guesses yet? :) Don't worry the mystery person will most likely be revealed at the end of this chapter or the next chapter. NOw a shoutout :D**

**Phantom Claire: thanks a lot for the reviews I appreciate it! :)**

We all went to Kisuke's to see what Yoruichi found when she left to go investigate. We all sat at the same table from last time we were here. Ichigo slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you mean you cant tell us?!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Its not my authority to say" He got even angrier

"Well what the hell does that mean?!" Wait a second..

"Yoruichi..did you have an interaction with this person by any chance?" They looked at me for a moment before looking back at Yoruichi. She nodded before saying,

"Yes I did, but that is all I can say. I promised not to say anything else. But they did want me to give you this." It was another note, She gave it to Orihime so she could read it aloud.

_Ready for tonight? I can hardly wait! Just make sure you aren't late for this very important date. _

She put the note down as Ichigo stood up.

"Well we better get to the park then, this game is getting old" We all agreed and started to walk out before Yourichi stopped us.

"Hey Ichigo! Be careful tonight ok?" He nodded then ran off with us following behind.

We kept running till we got to the park, it was just starting to get dark. Nothing was happening, did the person trick us? Or were they just planning something? A few minutes later we heard laughing and tried to figure out where it was coming from. It almost sounded like a girls laugh. But what would a little girl want with us? maybe it was an illusion?

**?** **POV **

Finally, they were here. Now the real game has begun. I decided to make my presence known by laughing at them trying to find me. They looked up at my shadow showing from the moonlight. I smiled.

"How nice of you to show up! I almost thought you weren't going to come" I gave another laugh and watched the one in the middle get angry.

"Just tell us who the hell you are and what you want!" I waved my finger at him

"Temper, temper. That never gets you anywhere, try again!" The girl spoke this time

"Please, just tell us who you are" I gave another smile.

"In time my friends. But first a little test of your strength." That's when the cat lady showed up behind me. They looked surprised.

"L-Lady Yoruichi?! What are you doing up there!" She crouched down

"Shut up Ichigo. Now, lets begin!" She jumped and started attacking them one by one. I could tell they were even more confused. Now which is which..Lets hope this doesn't take all night.

**Uryuu's POV**

Why was Yoruichi attacking us? is this what she couldn't tell us?

"Hey Uryuu! Stop zoning out and help us!" I shook my head and apologized, but instead of going for Yoruichi, I went for the stranger. I drew my bow and shot an arrow at the girl. She dodged it and stood on top of a light post. I kept shooting at her as she also kept dodging them. Dammit! Stand still! Just then Yoruichi jumped at me and tried to knock me to the ground but I was able to move away before she could.

"Yoruichi! Snap out of it!" I got smacked in the head by her foot and fell backwards. The girl laughed.

"Silly you! She isn't under any spells" Ichigo stopped and scratched his head.

"Well...I guess the game is over, poo." The girl jumped down and landed in front of us as Yoruichi went and stood beside her. Chad and Orihime helped me up as we all stared at the girl.

"Thanks Yoruichi" She gave a nod to the girl and stepped back to watch. Ichigo was getting aggravated again.

"Just tell us who you are already!" She smiled.

"Oh but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? You'll find out soon enough Ichigo, this was just merely a test" A what? A test? For what?

"What do you mean?" I finally spoke up. But she only shook her head.

"You will all find out soon enough. You should learn some patience while your at it." Patience? Now that was one thing Ichigo never had.

"I think this was a successful night don't you?" She looked at me and smiled. I pushed my glasses up and looked away feeling uncomfortable. She then looked at the clock tower.

"Oh my! Its pretty late, you all should get some sleep so you don't miss school tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll be watching" She gave one last laugh before jumping back onto the lamp post then ran off. Orihime was the first to speak.

"Yoruichi, could you be so kind as to explain what just happened?" She only shook her head

"Sorry but, this isn't my secret to tell. I was only here for tonight, the rest of this will be on your own." We all sighed. the girl was right, it was getting pretty late. I looked over to Ichigo.

"We should go Ichigo.." He growled before nodding.

"I guess your right. Be on your guards tomorrow then, who knows when she'll show up again." We agreed before going over the plan for tomorrow and heading our separate ways. What a night, but at least we finally knew one thing. This girl knew us..and soon we'd know her.

**A/N: Now you all know the gender. But can you guess more? The game is still going so hurry and make your guesses because she will be revealed by the end of the next chapter. So please review! :)**


End file.
